Past Revealed
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: How does the Bellas take it when one of their own was abused when young and is still going on...


A/N: Hey guys so I'm back with another Pitch Perfect fanfiction looks like you really liked the first one so, here it is I mean you guys never really say if you want me to continue with the other fanfiction so why not start a new one I'll continue it when this is finish.

I just made the hospital up so sorry.

Third POV:

Beca was driving back from the store to get something needed for the movie night the bellas are having today, just as she was driving towards when the other side of the junction when a truck can speeding to her but Beca was so frozen in shock that when she snapped out of it her car and the truck had already collided just as Beca was going to fall into the world of darkness she vaguely remember hearing the sound of sirens and people shouting than after that all she knew was darkness.

~~~Back at the bellas house~~~

Stacie was waiting anxiously for Beca to return from the store when received a phone call "hello?" she ask questionably as Stacie had never seen this number in her life "I'm calling from Atlanta Hospital regarding someone call Rebecca Mitchell, are you Anastasia Conrad?" Stacie froze when she heard her first full name as she hasn't heard that name in 11 years, the other belllas stopped when they saw Stacie's expression, eyes wide and face paling "yes this is Anastasia Conrad, how can I help you" the other gasps when they heard Stacie name as they had never known that Stacie wasn't her full name "Rebecca Mitchell was admitted into our hospital 10 minutes ago and you were in her emergency contact, do you know her?" Stacie eyes looked like it was going to popped out of her socket any time soon as she had not known that she was listed in Beca's contact list "yes I know her, what happen to her?" "She was in a accident with a drunk driver" Stacie gasps, the other looked at her more intently when they heard her gasp "we'll be right there".

When Stacie hang up the phone she rush around the house shouting at the bellas and Aubrey who had taken time off work to get ready and go to the car to wait, the other girls looked at each other bewildered but get ready nonetheless, they were all in Stacie's car when they saw themselves in front of the hospital and was rally confused until they reached the front desk and Stacie said something that shock the bellas "I'm Anastasia Conrad I got a call about Rebecca Mitchell, how is she?" "She is currently in surgery I apologize but you have to wait at the waiting room," the person at the desk says apologetically.

Stacie guided the rest of the bellas to the waiting area, as soon as she sat down the rest of the girls started to speak all at once "STOP!" Stacie shouted, the rest of the bellas shut their mouth "I'll answer your question one at a time" Stacie said, the bellas looked at each other and agree that Fat Amy will be the one that ask the questions "have you contacted Beca's parents?" Stacie looked up from her hand and cursed, "I'll go contact her mom and step-mom" as she stood to leave the bellas were wondering about Beca's father.

Stacie when to a hallway and called Beca's mother Olivia Hale "hello Stacie, not that I'm not glad to hear from you but its one in the morning where I am and its two there" Stacie took a deep breath and said "hello Olivia sorry for the late call but I'm in the hospital" just as Olivia was going to cut her off Stacie continued "I'm fine but Beca had been in a accident with a drunk driver I just thought you needed to know" Stacie could hear the sharp intake of breath "I'll be there in two hours" Olivia than hand up.

Stacie walk back to the bellas after she had talked to both Beca's mom and step-mom, she knew the bellas were going ask her why she didn't say Beca's father and cursed when she let it slip, she sat down and breath a sigh of relief when she heard Fat Amy's next question "since when was your name Anastasia, legs" "since my parents wanted a name benefiting of a heiress" Stacie spitted the word heiress as if it was poison, all the bellas looked confused until Aubrey's eyes widen in realization "you're THE Anastasia Conrad heiress to the Conrad Empire that has made millions of dollars!" Stacie looked up at Aubrey eyebrows raised as if trying to ask her how she had known the other were also looking at her "I remember when I was young and how my dad had wish that the Conrads was having a boy instead of a girl so that he could merge his company with theirs by having me marry into the Conrad family" Aubrey finished explaining and looked down blushing and smiling sadly, the rest of the bellas have no idea to feel sad or funny excluding Chloe who looked sadly at her.

Just than a doctor wearing scrubs came out Stacie immediately went to the doctor asking what happen to Beca, the doctor ask to speak to Stacie but she said that he could with all of us here "miss Mitchell have a few broken bones in her hand and legs some cuts and bruises nothing some rest can't heal, she should be waking in a few hours, but there is something concern about her back" Stacie suddenly looked alarm while the others just looked confused "there appears to be a lot of belt lashes on her that seems to be years old and recent" the doctor continue saying not seeing the looked on Stacie while the others gasps, the doctor finally spotted Stacie looked and rush of after saying the room number which was 524.

Just as they were about to go Beca's step-mother and father came and her father started shouting at Stacie "you freak if it wasn't for you Beca would have never have be in the hospital it wasn't for you Beca would have been the perfect little music prodigy who only focused on school work and playing the piano!" while the male Mitchell was ranting Stacie could feel the shock on her team mates face when he said that Beca was music prodigy, Sheila was trying to stop her husband from ranting too much but the lashes on her back and hand were still hurting from the recent beating.

"You're right if it wasn't for bringing Beca to my cousin house she probably would not have known about how to be a DJ" Stacie said looking sadly until someone voice shook her out of it "it isn't your fault Anastasia Conrad, you better get that through you thick head" Olivia Hale said standing there in all her glory, all the bellas were wondering who this woman who is an exact replica of Beca was but that was put down when Stacie ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Mitchell shouted, "I'm here to see m daughter John" she spitted it out like poison, "somebody ought to teach you a lesson" John mumbled under his breath but his ex wife seem to have caught it "why don't you John, why don't you hit me like you used to, oh wait there's too much witness isn't there John?" Olivia said sneering at him "what do you mean I don't hit girls" John said trying to recover "oh no you don't, how about we ask you wife, looked at her wearing her long sleeve dark patches on it, must be blood, should we call the doctor or should we tell all of them how after hitting me in the past you continue by waking Beca up and hitting with belt so hard she ended up with a concussion" Olivia said all the anger in her releasing stalking towards her ex husband and pulling his wife's sleeve up show lashes that seem recent, all the bellas excluding Stacie gasps when they realize that the lashes on Beca's back was cause by their very own Professor Mitchell, suddenly police came rushing in taking John with them saying that he was under arrest for domestic and child abuse.

"Now why don't we go and visit Beca she must have been awake" Olivia say all the anger from before couldn't even be heard, when they reach Beca's room they saw her sitting up in her bed a nurse by her bedside, all of them rush in Olivia and Sheila first while the rest of the bellas towing behind still thinking if the line about Beca being a music prodigy is true, "mom? What are you doing here, I was only expecting Sheila, the bellas and father" Beca says father with a scared tone; Olivia went forward and hug her daughter.

"Sweetie you don't ever have to be scared of him anymore, he has been arrested" Beca split into such a big smiles that the bellas had to take a double take, when she realize that the bellas was in the room she turned to Stacie and they seem to be talking through their mind as soon they look away Beca's shoulder sagged while Olivia was watching this scene with amusement shining in her eyes seeing the confusion on the bellas face she decided to explain to them what just happen "Beca and Stacie has always been close, they always seem to know where the other is or what she is doing or feeling, we have no idea how, they have always been seen together no matter going to school, class, cheerleader practice…" she abruptly cut herself off when she saw the look the bellas and her daughter was sending, one of betrayal one of shock and the other amusement from Stacie, "I'm just… just going to go to the canteen you guys one anything, no ok bye" she says rushing of away from the death glare of her own daughter, by then Stacie was full out laughing on the floor with Beca glaring at her "you know babe that glare has no use on me anymore" Stacie said to Beca "doesn't stop me from you, I didn't even think my mother will rat me out like this while I can't even defend myself" Beca say pouting which only made Stacie laugh more.

Once Stacie stop laughing the bellas started asking Beca question "are you really a music prodigy" "were you really once a cheerleader" "how many instruments do you know" "when did you lose your virginity and with who" all the bellas stop and look at Fat Amy disbelief written all over their face while Beca just buried herself more into the blanket while Stacie couldn't help but burst out laughing "what it's a question" the aussie defended, after that Stacie just answered the question since Beca was too embarrassed to answer "yes she is a music prodigy, yes she really was a cheerleader back in high school, she knows 10 instruments 15 counting the different type of guitars, and well which V card are we talking about the girl one or boy?" the other bellas looked at her in shock while Beca just groaned and buried herseld deeper into the bed "both" Fat Amy say after getting out of her shock state, Stacie just laughed and reply "boy is with a guy called Caleb Harrington a quarterback at high school in our sophomore year and the other card well…" Stacie turned and pulled the blanket over Beca's face seeing heard nod and blush she continued "she lost it to a girl when she was 13" all the bellas look at the short brunette in shock while the short girl groan "wait who was the girl she lost it to" Fat Amy open her mouth, Stacie's mouth couldn't open "I lost it to Stacie" a muffled voice came from under the blanket making Stacie blushed more furiously.

All the other girls could do was to stare at both of them in shock, a few minutes passed when Olivia came back to a quiet room, "hey I'm back…" she looked around the room seeing a red Stacie and the bellas in shock she looked and Stacie and said "you told them about the losing that thing with Beca didn't you?" Beca pulled the blanket from her head and said to her mother "how the heck did you know that?" "Beca dear you are just lucky your dad wasn't home cause I sure as heck hope I wasn't who knew Stacie voice could be that loud?" Olivia smirked, the girls in question couldn't help but blushed while the bellas looked more shock than before "Stacie was a bottom? Who knew" Fat Amy said laughing at the both girls.

"See Stacie I told you, you were loud" Beca says smug for some reason "well I know that now" Stacie said blushing again, Stacie took out twenty dollars from her pocket and gave it to Beca who had her hand out "wait you guys had a bet?" Fat Amy ask "of course do you think that was the first time we did it" Beca says smugly looking at Stacie "ok I do not need to know how many time you did and how many times I was the one to change you bed sheet" Olivia says shuddering the other girls excluding Stacie and Beca laughed out, all of them continue asking Beca and Stacie question and the two girls continue to banter with each other.

Hey guys hope you like this Pitch Perfect story and enjoy it anyway.

PEACE OUT


End file.
